


Nines Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassination Attempt(s), Complicated Relationships, Drinking, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Hitman Gavin Reed, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), References to Drugs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their laughter mixed together, so it was hard to differentiate their voices. They were both so drunk. Gavin had forgotten all about Cian. Hell, he didn't even remember why he was here in the first place. He just wanted to stay here with Nines and dance the night away.AU where Gavin is a hitman and he falls for his target, Nines.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Nines Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A family member of mine was pronounced dead this morning. Writing fanfiction is a way of coping. I'd rather not go into detail, but half of this was written when I found out that she died. So half of this is really fluffy and cute. For reasons related to how I cope.  
> I hope this was a neat read. I really loved writing it.
> 
> Sorry if anyone is uncomfortable with OC/Canon. Reed900 is endgame, dw.

Gavin worked better alone. It wasn't just preference. He worked better when he didn't have help. Partners were distracting. Cian O'Hennessy was distracting. Gavin didn't want to offend Cian or anything, but the other hitman was so goddamn annoying. Gavin couldn't believe that Fowler forced him to take the kid with him.  
Cian wasn't a child, but he sure as hell acted like one. He was twenty-three years old, making him and Gavin thirteen years apart. Gavin didn't feel old. He had a few grey hairs and he wasn't as athletic as he used to be, but he wasn't _old_. But with Cian around, he felt like he was in his seventies. At least working together with Cian had its pros. More cons, but at least some pros. Cian was alert. He could be blabbing on about unicorns, sunshine, and rainbows. And suddenly, he's springing into action, tackling down their target, and knocking them out.

Cian was stupid but efficient. Gavin couldn't help but be impressed by his partner.  
He just wished that it could've been someone less annoying! He tried his hardest to convince Fowler that he didn't need Cian around, but Fowler refused to split them.  
All because Cian was Fowler's nephew. And the big boss' nephew wanted to grow up and be a successful assassin with all the other assassins that worked for his uncle. Gavin was told that it would only be temporary. But the two had already been working together for a year. That didn't _feel_ temporary. 

"He just needs a mentor, Reed. Let him have this." Fowler grumbled in his office. Gavin had been standing with his hands in his pockets, just murmuring to himself. Curses, complaints, and anything that wasn't nice.   
  
"C'mon, Jeff." Gavin scoffed once the older was finished talking. "You know I work alone. Partner the kid with someone who has people skills. I can't mentor shit." There was no use in arguing, but Gavin wanted to _try_. Try to convince his boss that it wasn't worth it. 

Trying didn't help. Cian was introduced to him the next day, and for a year, worked side by side with Reed. So yeah. Fuck 'temporary'. Gavin wouldn't get out of this. It had been a year after all. What use was it anymore? Fowler thought their partnership was good for the company. Every time Gavin intentionally fucked up in an attempt to prove to Fowler that he was a dumbass mentor, Cian would cover it all up and make it look like Gavin was some sort of God- that he was a fantastic teacher.   
Cian was too nice to Gavin. Far too sweet. Tooth achingly sweet. Cavities, cavities fucking everywhere. Gavin wasn't used to it.

He even started to be called _nicknames_ by Cian.  
"Gavinator! Hey, Gavinator!"   
_Like that._

"What?" Gavin snapped, looking up at the taller. He hated how tall Cian was compared to him. Maybe it was the hair. Cian did have a nice, fluffy afro. That was probably what made him look so tall. The two had just gotten out of the car and Gavin was digging in the trunk for everything that they would need while Cian stood on the sidewalk. He was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue jacket over it with a pair of jeans. The jacket was zipped up halfway, revealing the collar of his shirt as well as the caramel skin of his neck. He had a small mole on his jaw and a few clusters of almost invisible freckles dotting his cheeks. Both of his ears were pierced. His septum was pierced too. He was quite the handsome guy. He had some traces of facial hair. His hazel brown eyes went well with his look. If Gavin wasn't professional, and if he wasn't afraid of Fowler, he'd probably let himself admit that he was attracted to Cian.

"Look!" He was pointing up at something. Gavin was a few feet away from Cian, but close enough that he didn't need to move too close to see whatever Cian wanted him to see. It was a sign outside the bar. It just read that it was a gay bar.

"What about it?" Gavin asked while closing the trunk and stepping up onto the sidewalk. The target they were assigned was supposed to be here tonight. Cian and Gavin were allowed to kill the target however they liked. Cian suggested poisoning the target. Gavin didn't have any suggestions. He just wanted the job to be over and done with. 

"Nothing! I just think it's cool." Cian replied.

"Right. 'Course you do." Anything could entertain Cian. An inclusive LGBT bar? Jawdropping. Gavin looked at the car, making sure that it was locked up before starting to walk towards the bar, gesturing for Cian to follow him. The two entered the bar together and Gavin immediately wanted out. Music blasting. Lights flashing. People dancing and laughing together on the dance floor. Drunk folk stumbling away from the bar and swaying to the music. Gavin was irritated. Cian was amazed. 

"Fuck, Gav! Look at it!" Cian gasped. Gavin only grunted in response. He didn't like public spaces. Especially crowds. Hooray for claustrophobia. 

"I see it." He murmured after a few seconds. "Goddamn. Are we sure the target is here?" He saw Cian nodding, but it didn't look like he was paying attention. Huffing in annoyance, he pulled Cian aside to try and find an empty space. Or at least somewhere with fewer people. Cian stumbled along, looking around at everything with a huge grin. "Alright, O'Hennessy." Gavin waved a hand in front of the other's face to grab his attention. Cian blinked a couple of times and looked down at Gavin.

"Yeah?" 

"Run me through this one more time." He said in a slightly demanding tone. He managed to find an emptier space so they could hear each other whilst not having anyone eavesdrop. Cian looked annoyed, but only for a split second.

"Target goes by Nines Bliss, but we have reason to believe the name is fake. He comes here a lot- and I can see why! This place looks so fun." Cian sighed happily, his gaze drifting back into the dancing crowd. They looked so happy... "We should dance." He grabbed Gavin's hand, but Gavin swatted Cian away and shook his head.

"No, we shouldn't. You're not done telling me what the fuck we're doing here." Gavin growled out. Cian rolled his eyes, his grin fading a bit.

"Fine. Goddamn, you remind me of my uncle. You're both old and boring." Gavin ignored the insult, surprisingly. He didn't have time to be annoyed. "Mr. Bliss pissed off the wrong people. He's a Red Ice dealer. He sold to someone's daughter. She ended up getting herself killed, which angered her family full of rich dickheads." He shrugged. "They want Bliss dead. Don't care how it's done. That's the summary. You happy?"

"Sure," Gavin replied. "It's not my fault that your _old_ and _boring_ uncle never tells me anything anymore. You're always the first to know shit, Cian." Cian didn't look like he was listening anymore. Goddamnit. Gavin just hoped that he was alert as always. Able to act fast if he caught sight of the target. Gavin gave him a light push on the back. "Go dance or something. Just keep in contact. Use the codeword if you have an emergency." 

"Light Speed." Cian nodded, muttering the codeword under his breath. "Got it, yeah."   
And then he was gone. Off to have fun while Gavin stood around and waited. For what? He wasn't sure. But he had a small bottle of toxins and shit in his jacket pocket. He just hoped he'd be able to use it on this Bliss guy. It looked impossible to find him in a place like this.

Minutes of waiting turned into hours of waiting. It was getting darker out. Which meant that the club would only get brighter. Gavin felt somewhat exposed. Standing in the back and watching as everyone else had fun. He kept his arms crossed and stayed leaning against the wall, looking around for anything that caught his eye. Men grinding against other men, women making out with other women, groups of friends hanging out with drinks, people dancing like it was their last night alive and they had to make the most of it.   
Gavin could see Cian a few times. Swaying with men and women alike. Having drinks with whoever offered. It pissed Gavin off for some reason. How Cian could be so successful and reckless all at the same time. How Fowler congratulated him every chance he got, even if Cian fucked something up.

"You're still my favorite nephew." Fowler would chuckle after a mission where Gavin got in the took a bullet for Cian and ended up with the ugliest scar on his forearm. "Gavin gets shot all the time, you'll be okay, kiddo."

"I'm your only nephew, Jeffy!" Cian shot back, throwing his head back and covering his eyes as he laughed. Fowler would shake his head with a small smile. And they'd laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh. And Gavin would stand in the same room, gauze wrapped tightly around his arm and an unimpressed look on his face.   
And then Cian would take his hand off his eyes and look over at Gavin with the same smile as Fowler continued to laugh. He'd mouth a ' _thank you_ ' and then look back over at his uncle as he falls out of his chair from laughing so hard. 

_Tooth achingly sweet._

No punishments for Fowler's sweet and innocent angel Cian. Gavin would often ask his boss how Cian's parents felt about their son working for the company, just to piss him off.  
"You know that they're dead, Reed." And then Gavin would be the one laughing. He didn't care if he was an asshole. Fowler deserved to be reminded that his brother and his brother's wife died on a trip to visit the woman's parents in Ireland. "I hope you aren't asking Cian these kinds of questions."

"Nah." Gavin waved his hand dismissively and let out a breathless laugh. "I don't hate him. Not that much at least." And then _he'd_ laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh. He'd hear Fowler scoff and walk away. And before he knew it, Cian would be by his side, throwing an arm around Gavin's shoulders and laughing with him. And then he'd dumbly ask what was so funny.

"Nothing." Gavin would respond, instantly shutting his mouth to cease his laughter. Cian would laugh a little more and then step away from the shorter man.

"You should laugh more." He told him in a serious tone. "It's a good look on you."

"Shut the fuck up." Then they'd leave the base together for a cup of coffee. Or, Gavin would leave and Cian would, unfortunately, tag along.  
Gavin could fall in love with Cian if he wasn't related to Gavin's boss. Or if he wasn't such a jackass. Because Cian was _attractive_. He was _kind_. Sometimes, he made Gavin _feel_ things. It didn't matter though. Because he needed things to stay professional. 

Professionalism was important to Gavin. Maybe it wasn't that important to Cian though. He was stumbling out of the crowd with some guy in his arms, dancing closely with whoever it was. They went straight to the bar and ordered drinks, giggling and telling each other stories. Gavin decided that it wasn't any of his business and he forced himself to look away from the two. Lucky bastard. Gavin almost wished he was in that guy's place. 

"Jealous?" A voice purred. Gavin gasped and looked beside him, greenish-grey eyes locking with dark browns. Gavin didn't even hear this man approach. Must have been the music. It was hard to hear anything in this environment. After observing Gavin's confused look, the man pointed towards Cian and the other guy. "You have been staring at them for a few minutes now."

"Sorry." Gavin looked down, immediately unsure why he even apologized. He didn't need to. He sighed deeply and looked off to the side. "Did you need something?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to change the subject away from jealousy. He didn't even need to look at the man. He could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

"Oh no, I just noticed you brooding over here." A hint of laughter in his tone. "Do you know them?" Gavin glanced back at Cian and the man and shrugged.

"No." It was a lie. But Gavin was good at lying. He heard the other man hum thoughtfully before leaning against the wall beside Gavin.

"So are you here for something?" The stranger questioned. 

"Something? Like what?" 

"Anything. Love, sex, drugs. Whatever excites you." Gavin looked back up at the stranger with a raised brow. The stranger only smiled at him. 

"Drugs?" Gavin repeated. The stranger's smile widened and he showed his teeth. Perfectly straight. White. He must brush well. Or he must be good at hiding the yellow. 

"You heard me right. I know a guy. He's got tons of Red Ice. He comes here a lot to sell." The stranger said nonchalantly. "It's illegal, yeah. But fuck it, right? Gotta live a little." A Red Ice dealer? This had to be the target. "I'll introduce him to you if you want." The man offered.  
Gavin threw a glance towards Cian and the other guy. They were closer now. It made Gavin's chest feel tight. He frowned at the two. Fuck, he really was jealous, huh? Whatever. Cian would be fine. 

"Sounds great." Gavin decided. He'd go alone. And he'd be fine, too. They both knew the code word. "I don't give a shit about the law if I'm being honest." That much was true. The company didn't want to mess with the police. Assassination was illegal. Murder was illegal. Tons of shit the company did was illegal. Avoiding the police was for the best. "So, is he here?"

"Yeah, man. In one of the back rooms. I'll bring you there." Gavin felt the other man grab his wrist and before he knew it, Gavin was being dragged away from the crowd and brought to a closed door. As the stranger was fumbling with the doorknob and lock, Gavin looked back towards the bar. Cian and the man weren't there anymore. "Hey," The stranger snapped his fingers by Gavin's ear and he looked back over to him. The door was open now, revealing a hallway. At the end of it, there was a door to an office. "C'mon. He sells in here." Nodding curtly, Gavin went inside. As the stranger locked the door, Gavin leaned against a wall, looking down and at the other door.

"Who is this guy to you?" Gavin asked. The man stood straighter and grinned at Gavin.

"Just a friend. I help Nines' business by 'luring in' paying customers." He answered, wagging his fingers in quotation while putting plenty of emphasis on 'luring in'. Gavin chuckled and walked down the small hall with the other.

"Got a name?" Gavin asked.

"People around here call me Siren." The other replied. "Nines is a pretty private man. He's a sucker for fake names. "There are a few other people like me who lend Nines a hand. They've got crazier names, trust me." Siren unlocked the door at the end of the hall and opened it for Gavin. "Go ahead in. I'm gonna grab a drink." Siren closed the door behind Gavin, leaving him in the dim office. Or maybe it only looked dim because the outside was so bright. A man was sitting in a chair. At the desk he was sitting at, there were what looked like hundreds of packets of Red Ice in little baggies. The walls had some pride merch hung up. Like pride flags, stickers, and other decors. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

The man sitting at the desk looked up at Gavin. Gavin looked back. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. Nines on the other hand, knew exactly what to say.

"I'm assuming that you're here for Ice?" Gavin blinked in surprise before nodding. 

"Yeah. Guess so. Your lackey said some stuff about love, sex, and drugs. Drugs piqued my interest." Gavin had to play along. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked up to the desk. Nines kept his gaze locked on Gavin. He had cold, icy eyes. A pale blue. They stared right into Gavin's soul. Goddamn...  
His face had a splattering of freckles over all of his visible skin. There wasn't a whole lot of visible skin, though. He was wearing this big goofy turtleneck. Make his cheeks look all squishy. Still intimidating as hell. He was squinting at Gavin, looking at him almost judgingly. It made Gavin feel exposed again.   
The other man stood to full height and Gavin hated himself for taking a step back. Fuuuuuck why was everyone so tall? Fist it was Cian, then it was Siren, and now it's Nines. Sucks to live in a world full of giants. He smiled awkwardly at Nines, whose slender fingers brushed over a baggie of Red Ice. 

"You don't look like the type to smoke Ice," Nines observed. He picked up one of the baggies anyway and turned it on its side in his palm. "How many?"

"One is enough." Gavin finally gathered the courage to step forwards. Nines smirked at him and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"First time?" 

"Huh?" Gavin probably looked so stupid right now.

"Nothing. It's just that my customers usually get more than just one bag." He clutched said bag in his hand and bit his lip for a moment. "That's okay. I don't think I've seen you around. New to Detroit? Just out of the closet? What's your story?"

"What's yours?" He shot back.

"Touché." Nines smirked and tossed Gavin the baggie, which he caught with one hand. "Can I buy you a drink?" 

"Don't you have a business to run?" Gavin was digging in his pockets for his wallet. He'd buy this shit, but only for the mission. He doubted that he'd end up smoking any of it. Gavin froze when he felt Nines' hand touch his wrist. How did he get over here so quickly? Gavin looked from Nines' hand to his face.

"You're new to this. So I'll let you have that one on the house. But if you plan on wanting more, you'll have to pay me." He chuckled before pulling Gavin's hand out of his pocket and then intertwining their fingers. Gavin's blood ran cold. He wasn't sure how to feel about this... "Siren will be back soon. He can cover for me. I won't be long. So can I buy you a drink?"

*****

Gavin couldn't remember much of last night. It wasn't until his eyes fluttered open and he was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling, did it all come crashing down on him. He got drunk. He got drunk and slept with someone. He didn't know _who_ and frankly, he didn't want to know. If it was Cian, his career was over. If it was some random, his career was over. If it was _Nines_ , he was fucked. He never slept with a target before.  
He's never done anything with a target before. But everything is coming back to him. They drank together, they danced together on the dance floor, they kissed, they talked to one another and now here he was, lying in bed with him. Gavin didn't need to look over to know that Nines was curled up beside him. Both nude and snuggled under the covers for warmth. 

Cian was nowhere in sight. Gavin's jacket and clothes lay in a pile in a corner of the room, Nines' clothes nearby.

"Do you want to dance?" Gavin had asked after a series of drinks. His head felt fuzzy and his vision was a little blurry. But he could see Nines just fine. He stood out. He saw the other male smile and take his hand. They laughed as they held onto each other, swaying to the music and whispering to each other. Gavin couldn't remember what they were whispering, but they were both giggling like mad in each other's arms. Nines' hands found themselves on Gavin's hips and Gavin's hands grabbed Nines' shoulders. From there, they spun around together, dodging other dancers and trying not to bump into chairs.

Their laughter mixed together, so it was hard to differentiate their voices. They were both so drunk. Gavin had forgotten all about Cian. Hell, he didn't even remember why he was here in the first place. He just wanted to stay here with Nines and dance the night away. 

He felt Nines' soft lips against his own. He wished that he brought chapstick or a breath mint. His lips were rough. He smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. He probably tasted worst. But Nines kept him close, kissing him like he was the only one here who mattered. Nobody else's lips could make Gavin feel like he did right now. He didn't feel Nines' hands on his hips anymore. He felt something reach into his pocket, but he was too focused on the rhythm of Nines' lips. Something was tossed across the dance floor, and Gavin's pockets felt emptier. When he tried to look at whatever was thrown by disconnecting their lips, Nines grabbed his face and pulled him in for a deeper and rougher smooch.

He melted into it, no longer caring about the loss of the poison bottle. 

He was suddenly being pressed against a wall, panting heavily. Nines' lips were by his ear.  
"I didn't mean to kill her." He murmured. His breath was hot against his ear, causing a hitch in Gavin's breath.

"What?" He mewled, closing his eyes and grabbing Nines' hand. The other gave it a squeeze.

"I know what you are." He spoke quietly, his own eyes half-lidded. "I know what you're here for." Gavin's eyes shot open and he gaped at Nines. 

"How did you-" He was cut off by Nines' lips. It was a gentle kiss. It calmed Gavin instantly. His eyes fluttered closed again and he hummed into the kiss.

"I have eyes everywhere." He chuckled, only inches away from Gavin's mouth. "It wasn't hard. Your blabbermouth partner definitely made things easier. The poison in your pocket was a dead giveaway. The fact that you aren't a regular here was also pretty suspicious." Gavin groaned loudly and turned his head to the side.

"Fuck. This is why I work better alone..." He grumbled. He paused before speaking again. "So is this the part where you kill me?"

"No. I'm not a killer." Nines scoffed. "As I said, I didn't mean to kill anyone. The girl. She is at fault. I only gave her the weapon. It was her choice to use it." Gavin raised a brow and looked back at him.

"Weapon?"

"Ice. The Red Ice." Nines clarified. "That's the 'weapon'."

"Oh. How poetic." Gavin swallowed thickly and bit his lip. "So you aren't going to kill me?"

"No." Nines shook his head with a small smile. "That would make me a killer. Besides, I like you."

"You like me?"

Nines only responded by laughing. He leaned down and kissed Gavin's jaw. He took that as a 'yes'. They stayed there for a while, kissing, holding hands, and murmuring sweet nothings. Gavin didn't mind it. Hell, he didn't even want to kill this guy anymore. He was... so nice. He was funny. He was good to be around. He 'killed' someone, yeah. But so did Gavin, right? He's killed tons of people before for cash.   
Nines didn't seem all that bad. 

"Do you want to keep dancing?" 

And now here he was. Laying in bed with a sore ass and a migraine. Gavin didn't like being the submissive one during sex. But he must have been too drunk to care. He stayed still, just staring up blankly at the ceiling. He had never been in a situation like this before. Sleeping with his target...  
When he had the courage to look over at the man, he exhaled in relief. Nines was still asleep. He hoped that it stayed that way. For now, at least. Gavin just wanted time to get out of this. He silently crawled out of bed, ignoring how shaky his legs were. He crept towards his clothes and got dressed in the dark. It must have been like, five in the morning. Gavin didn't know. He didn't feel like looking for a clock or alarm to see. 

He just knew that he had to leave. Staying was NOT an option. Nobody fucking- nobody fucking stays after a one night stand! Especially if you were supposed to kill the guy who fucked the life out of you. He put on his clothes and left the bedroom.  
It wasn't long before Gavin realized that this was an apartment. There wasn't a whole lot in here, so it was safe to assume that it was for a one-day rental. He wasn't surprised that Nines took him here instead of his place.

After all, Gavin did try to kill him. Wouldn't be safe to take a hitman home. Just in case they ever tried anything in the future.   
Gavin's phone was on the kitchen counter. he must have left it there on the way to the bedroom. he picked it up and turned it on, frowning when he saw all of the missed calls from Cian. This whole thing was a terrible idea. He should have just stuck with Cian instead of letting the younger man go off and have his own fun.  
There were eight missed calls. The earliest one had been attempted an hour ago. Rubbing his eyes, Gavin leaned against the counter and clicked on Cian's contact, sending a call his way.

One ring.

"Gavin?!" Cian sounded exhausted. If he wasn't so tired himself, Gavin probably would have felt bad for him. "Where the fuck are you?!" 

"Got drunk." He responded. "I'm fine though. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm good. I drank a lot too. I had been shouting light speed for at _least_ ten minutes before I realized you weren't at the bar." Cian was scolding him. Or it sounded like that. 

"Sorry about that. I should have stayed sober." Gavin apologized. Apologies from Gavin were rare. Cian would've made a joke about it if he wasn't so worried. "Why were you shouting light speed? What's the emergency?"

"Man, I don't know! That was hours ago! Ask past Cian, not present Cian!" The other laughed lightly on the other side of the phone, seemingly relaxed by Gavin's voice. "It probably doesn't matter anymore. If it was important, I'd remember."

"Where are you?" Gavin asked. Even he was starting to calm down a little. His migraine was still being a piece of shit, but his body aches weren't as noticeable.

"Home," Cian said with an exhale. 

"How in the hell did you get home?" Gavin chuckled. "You didn't drive, did you?"

"Hell no! Ethan drove me home." Cian replied. "Then he called himself a taxi."

"Ethan?" Gavin felt his mood drop. That must've been the man Cian hung around with. Cian heard the way Gavin's voice changed and he laughed.

"Aww, Gavvy's jealous." He giggled. Gavin tsked and looked off to the side. "Ethan is just a friend. We danced and had drinks, but that's all. I'm still yours, Gavvy Gav." Cian cooed. Gavin grunted his annoyance, really fucking tempted to throw his phone against the wall. 

"I'm not jealous, man. I really don't care about what you do with your life. Can I not care about my boss' nephew's safety without you thinking that I'm hitting on you?" Gavin asked rhetorically. "I'm just checking in on you. For all we know, Ethan could be some... serial killer clown who has you tied up in some basement, forcing you to tell me what I want to hear." Gavin forced himself to calm down by taking deep breaths. "Look, whatever. I'm just glad you had fun and that Fowler isn't gonna be on my ass." 

"He's probably going to be on your ass..." Cian laughed nervously.

"What?" 

"That's the other thing I wanted to tell you. We really fucked up hahaha... we lost sight of Mr. Bliss. And his lackeys, too. After I told Uncle Jeff about how we both ended up leaving the bar after getting drunk, he sent another member of the company to check out the place." Cian explained. "There is literally no trace of Nines _or_ the Ice." Gavin froze, looking in the direction of the bedroom, where Nines was sleeping. He must've had Siren and the others pack up and go. Did he plan this whole thing out? "I was gonna tell you, but I was a little more worried about if you were alive or not rather than telling you about work."

Gavin could totally snitch.  
He could tell Cian exactly where Nines was right now. Hell, he could kill the guy himself. Fowler would probably even _thank_ him. _Congratulate_ him. He wouldn't have to put up with punishments anymore. He pursed his lips and looked down at the floor. 

"Thanks," Gavin said after a short pause. "For the warning. I think I can handle your uncle at this point. I'm gonna stop for coffee on my way to work. Want anything?" 

He couldn't. Nines... he... he wasn't a killer. He didn't deserve to die. He had the opportunity to kill Gavin after finding out what Gavin's true intentions were and he didn't. Instead, he treated Gavin like he was the most important person alive. Kissing him, holding him, and making love to him. It didn't feel right to tell Cian the truth. Nines deserved a second chance. When Gavin looked back towards the bedroom, he felt like his heart stopped. His lips parted in surprise. Nines was standing there. He was wearing something different from last night. Boxers and baggy pajama pants. He was shirtless and barefoot. He probably put it on in a hurry since Gavin could see the waistband of his boxers and all the wrinkles in his pants.

"Hot chocolate please," Cian said. "I'll see you later. byeeee-" He ended the call after kissing the phone, giving a little ' _mwah_ ' sound effect.

Gavin slipped his phone into his pocket and cleared his throat.

"Didn't think you'd be up." Gavin moved off the counted and took a step away from it. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes." Nines nodded.

"Sorry."   
They were both quiet for a moment, just staring at each other.

"Thanks for not telling your friend about what happened. I'm surprised, but not disappointed." Nines spoke softly. He was probably still a little sleepy. "Will I see you again?"

"No." Gavin shook his head. "That's not how one night stands work."

Nines frowned, lowering his gaze to the ground. "Oh. Ok. I get it." He sucked in one of the insides of his cheeks and looked back at Gavin. 

"Me not killing you isn't an invitation into my life," Gavin told him sternly. "Besides, it's probably dangerous since you're still a target. Your head is worth a lot right now since you pissed off that girl's rich family."

"But I told you that I-"

"Yeah, yeah. You didn't mean to. I know that. Still doesn't change the fact that the people I work for want you dead." Nines came towards him. Gavin stood in place and let Nines take his hands.

"Gavin-" Goddamnit, Gavin must've told Nines his name at some point. Or maybe Nines already knew? Nines did say he had eyes everywhere. 

"What?" Gavin asked, refusing to look at their hands.

"I like you. I like you a lot." He looked so sad. "Please don't do this to me."

Gavin couldn't hold back his laugh as he pulled his hands away. He laughed for a good fifteen seconds, watching as Nines' hopeful expression turned sorrowful. "Look, I'm no good at love. I suck at relationships." It mostly sucked that all of his love interests were _forbidden_ _._ He couldn't date a colleague and he couldn't date a target. Hell, he might as well just never date if the only men the world would throw his way were men he couldn't have. "We wouldn't work out, that's all."

"How do we know if we don't try it?" Nines asked. "It's risky, but it could be worth it."

Gavin stared into Nines' eyes before sighing. "I don't even know your real name..." Nines gave him a weird look. "Oh come on. Your name seriously can't be Nines Bliss?"

"I don't tell a lot of people my name."

"Well if we're going to be seeing each other, I'd like to know who you really are."

"Are we going to be seeing each other?" Nines sounded hopeful again. One night stands weren't supposed to be like this... Gavin knew that they shouldn't. they really really shouldn't. But it was so tempting.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Gavin sighed out in the end. It was unsafe. But maybe it could be kept secret. Maybe Nines would ultimately be the better partner? Cian was talkative. If Gavin were to... try anything, Fowler would find out in no time. But maybe he had a chance here? "I'll think about it, okay? I like you too. I'm just not used to this shit..." Gavin's migraine was being a pain in the ass again. "Especially with it happening so quickly. I'm not very likable." Nines laughed softly and brought Gavin in for a quick hug. Gavin had been so distracted by his emotions and stress that he had forgotten that Nines was shirtless. He had scarless and smooth skin- the complete opposite to Gavin's scarred and rough skin. They were both pretty different from each other.

Opposites attract?

"So do you have a name or what?" Gavin asked, eventually hugging Nines back. It was a little awkward, but it wasn't terrible. Gavin could get used to it.

"Conan. Conan Stern."

*****

"You're late," Cian said while taking his hot chocolate from Gavin. Gavin had a plain black coffee. He wasn't in the mood to pick anything else. "What were you up to?" Gavin only shrugged.

"Dumb shit." His hand rested over his jacket pocket, where his phone was as well as a slip of paper with Conan's number on it. "Traffic fucked me up." It was a lie, but a believable one. Cian only laughed and walked into the building with Gavin. The Company was pretty secret, being disguised as a simple office building. They made it to their desks, barely having enough time to process anything before Fowler's voice boomed through the office.

"Reed! O'Hennessy!"

Gavin couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be fun.

Almost as fun as it was to have a round two with Conan before he had to go to work. The best part was that they weren't drunk off their asses and were actually able to get into it. It was actually pretty nice having Conan take care of him afterward, and then the cuddling. Reed was a little hesitant about the future with Conan, but he had a point. It was risky. But so fucking worth it.


End file.
